Marmalade and Flowers
by xxcubanangelxx
Summary: Valentine’s Day is always an interesting occasion, particularly for the PC. So, what happens when Dylan has her interest piqued by a secret admirer? Clique Fic. ONE SHOT! *Summary Inside*


**Marmalade and Flowers**

**Summary**: Valentine's Day is always an interesting occasion at OCD. Particularly for the Pretty Committee, as they flaunt the fact that almost every boy in the school is vying for their attention, and along with it, their hearts. But what happens when one of the Pretty Committee's members, Dylan, has her interest piqued by a secret admirer, who seems to know her so well? CLique Fic. One Shot!

* * *

Dylan looked around the halls, staring at her friends, who all had roses in hand from boys all wanting them to be their valentines. Yet there was none for her. Why was she always the odd one out in things like this? Even Claire got a rose from her boyfriend, Cam.

She looked to her right as Massie Block, yet again, rejects another boys love interest by saying "Sorry, I'm going out with Chris Abeley". Dylan was positive that Massie enjoyed seeing all of the boy's eyes widen in disbelief and fear as she talked about her older boyfriend.

Dylan opened her locker and was surprised when a note fell out. She opened it and saw it was written in a messy scrawl- no doubt a boy's handwriting. She managed to make it out after many failed attempts of squinting at the paper. It read:

_Hey Dylan, _

_You might not know who I am (duh, I wouldn't be much of a secret admirer then would I?) but I think that you're amazing … There are other things that I'd like to say to you, but I'd rather say them to you in person. We will meet up soon enough don't worry, or should I be worried if you don't worry? Yeah well even on paper I sound like an idiot when it comes to you so I'll stop right now._

_Signed_

_Secret Admirer_

_P.S. I would have gotten you flowers, but that isn't too original, and that wouldn't prove my point now would it?_

Dylan stared at the note for a while longer before she turned and started walking to her class. She felt so strange, or maybe excited was the word? She felt jittery, excited, happy, kind of as if she had swallowed a bucket full of butterflies. Dylan practically ran into class-as fast as one can run in high heels- ready to tell the girls about the note.

"Dylan, what is that on your desk?" Kristen asked, her light eyes widening in confusion as she stared at the jar on top of Dylan's desk. Dylan picked it up and read the label. _Marmalade? Why do I have marmalade on my desk?_ Her questions were answered by another note taped to the bottom of the bottle.

_Marmalade-because you're sweet, and your skinny enough to eat the whole jar, despite what you may think. That was really corny wasn't it? Should I have stuck with the flowers?_

_From _

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Look guys!" Dylan said. She explained in detail both of the notes she had received and the Pretty Committee preceded to analyzing all of the possibilities for admirers. They narrowed it down to it being a HART (because no one else would know enough about Dylan's eating habits to make reference to it) and that it wasn't Cam, Dempsey, Harris Fisher, Chris, Plovert, or Kemp (Cam was taken, Dempsey was in Africa, Harris didn't go to their school, and heaven forbid Plovert or Kemp to get up early in the morning for something). That only left to boys: Derrick Harrington, and Josh Hotz.

"How did you guys figure that out so fast?" Claire asked, staring at the rest of the girls.

"Elementary, my dear Watson!" Kristen said using a very bad British accent.

"Huh?" The rest of the girls stared perplexed at Kristen.

"You know, Sherlock Holmes? Mysteries? Ugh, never mind." Kristen groaned, getting out of her seat when the bell rang.

Dylan all but floated into her next class thinking about the possibilities, while nudging away at the discomfort she felt when she thought about her possible admirers. If it were Derrick that was her admirer, well, Massie might get a bit upset about it OR she might be too distracted (with Chris Abeley) to notice. Alicia on the other hand, had broken up with Josh a few months ago, or rather, he broke up with her. She had demanded an explanation and he said that he simply didn't like her anymore.

She entered peering anxiously at her desk, only to find a few losers and two or three LBRs swarming around it. Her face wrinkled in disgust; had they forgotten who she was? She ignored them and the moment they saw Dylan they all scurried like the little bugs that they were. Perfect.

She finally saw her desk and her jaw dropped. It was a jewelry box. She opened it quickly to see that it had a necklace, embedded with what appeared to be diamonds. Inside the box was also a note with the now familiar scrawl.

_Before you even doubt it-yes the diamonds ARE real. This is my way of showing that I AM at your level, financially at least. Don't think about giving it back or the whole "It's too much" speech; I am positive that you like it (You DO like it right?) and it was either that or a ring, and I don't think I should get you a ring just yet. I'm pretty sure standard protocol means that you actually have to know who you are accepting the ring from._

_From _

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. that was not a round about way of proposing- I really don't have a ring ;)… _

Well that was strange and weird… he got her diamonds. DIAMONDS! Didn't he know that diamonds are forever? Why would he do that when they weren't even going out? He MUST be expecting something from her when they do meet. Who is it? This was getting complicated in way too fast. She needed to think. No. She needed to know who was giving her amazingly expensive gifts, with only her in mind.

She decided to put on the necklace. Maybe then she could look and see what reactions she got from the guys, maybe he would let it slip when he saw her with it on. She made her way over to table #18 but she hit something before she got there; Derrick Harington's chest.

He looked amused as Dylan blushed, a first in her books.

"Hey, did you know that they are sparkling?" Derrick said in a hushed tone. She looked up into his brown eyes and then down at the necklace.

"Yeah, they are diamonds." She looked back up calculating his reaction. He grinned easily at her.

"No, not those," He replied, shaking his head slightly. He caught her stare before he continued "Your eyes." He held her gaze a moment longer before going off to his table, were all of his HART friends awaited them.

Dylan was practically shaking from the encounter with Derrick. Surely it was him wasn't it? That had to be the cutest and most cliché thing she had ever heard. She hurried to the table and started to squeal and giggle with the rest of the girls. Thankfully (and surprisingly), Massie wasn't upset at the fact that it is probably Derrick that was sending he gifts and quirky notes. As they continued to gush about the necklace, Josh Hotz came over to the table, his eyes trained on Dylan.

"Hey, that is a pretty necklace; I haven't seen you with it on before. Is it new?" He was giving her a knowing stare, his eyes penetrating hers.

"No. Someone gave it to me for Valentine's Day." He smirked at her.

"Well, did you like it?" He looked anxious to hear her comments on it.

"It's beautiful; what's not to like?" She countered, almost expecting a response.

"Yeah it is pretty I guess; tell me when you find out who gave it to you." He winked, but before he left Dylan had one last thing to say.

"How did _you_ know that _I_ didn't know who gave it to me?" Josh hesitated and looked at her again, but didn't respond. He continued to walk and went to his table, taking a place right next to Derrick. He seemed to be retelling what had happened because someone shouted out.

"FAILED!!!"

"SHUT UP KEMP!!!" Josh looked like he was awfully close to blushing, and Derrick just rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with his palm.

Now Dylan was completely confused. Both of them made comments on the necklace, Josh's more centered around the necklace, Derrick's focused on her. More importantly, who did she want it to be? She concentrated on the question on her lone walk all the way to her next class, unfortunately she only had it with Alicia, who was fuming at the comment that Josh made. It was strange, being the center of attention for once.

She didn't know what to expect when she got into class, she honestly expected a jet pack or a luxury car, something outrageous and then a note with it. If she were honest with herself, she liked the notes better than the actual gifts. He just sounded so down to earth, and actually affected by her.

She looked at her desk and outright gasped. This gift topped the others, although she was sure it wasn't as expensive as second one. Staring back at her was _her_. It was a picture of Dylan, made out of stained glass, a stained glass window of sorts. It was so beautiful and graceful, she could hardly recognize it as herself; what tipped her of was the red hair and the green eyes. She grabbed the note and started to read.

_Hey,_

_I actually made this one with my hands, pretty cool huh? I started it one night when I couldn't fall asleep (when I was just starting to have a little crush on you) and I decided that I wanted to show you that I could be dedicated. This is my final note, but it isn't my final gift. After schools out, meet me in the back of the school, preferably alone. I want to give you your last gift in private. Please be there._

_From _

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. A hint: My last name starts with H._

_Starts with an H? Ugh! Both Harington and Hotz start with an H! That was SO unhelpful!_ Dylan thought. _At least I get to find out for sure at the end of school._ Dylan could have sworn that the clock had broken just to spite her. Or maybe she was glaring at it too hard. At last, it was the designated time, and ignoring all Pretty Committee protocol, she dashed to the back of the school (after putting the stained glass present in her locker, mind you).

She finally reached the back and she could her nervous pacing and the worried grumble of a masculine voice. She immediately caught sight of a head of blonde hair, but before she could react, he was strumming his guitar and he was singing. For her. He started to sing an old love song, Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel. By the end he looked out of breath. Dylan was completely speechless.

"Alright…umm… sorry that I could do the saxophone solo I guess? Alright, I'll be honest with you… I don't usually do all of this, for well, anyone. I have run out of cliché things to say and do, and I think that my romantic quota has been filled for the next 27 years. I'm usually not open about things and I am a criticizer of trying to hard when it comes to girls." He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Well, I did all of this, wish means I will probably have all of my friends laughing at me or try to be funny and comment on my gifts, like Hotz today at lunch, but that really isn't the point. The point is…" He took in a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Point is that I like you okay? Now, I have got to get to practice."

Dylan stared after him in disbelief. All of that and he didn't ask her out? Didn't wait for a response? She kept on staring and saw him turn around and wink at her. _No. This isn't the end. _She thought determinedly,_ In fact, _she thought as she stared at his back_ this is a whole new beginning. He won't get away that easily. _Satisfied, she went to the front, ready to be picked up, and to come tomorrow prepared for that new beginning she craved.

* * *

Okay, I'm super sorry that I haven't been able to update my other story in the longest time. I have had a real rough time lately, between family members getting sick to the point of almost being on their death beds and very demanding classes. I wouldn't have even written this if I hadn't promised it to my friend as a gift (SarcasticTwist). I will try to update as soon as I possibly can.

I would also like to point out that this is the single most fluffy and cliched thing I have EVER written. Please review, I would love to know what you think. Even if it is to throw things at me virtually for not updating. I love you all! :)


End file.
